Burying The Hatchet
by LaceyLouLou82
Summary: A one-shot between Loren and Adrianna with a little bit of Leddie fluff thrown in just because I wanted to :)


_**A/N: This is a little one shot on Adrianna and Loren finally making peace and moving towards a friendship. I actually really liked Adrianna and had hoped she and Loren would be friends by the end of the show. Oh well. No closure =fan fiction ideas **____** though it's about Aid and Lo, I had to throw in some Leddie fluff just because **___

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and totally inspiring**

Adrianna Masters soon to be Sanders made her way into the crowded café and seated herself in a booth towards the back. It was a Wednesday afternoon and as always _Aroma_ was packed now that school was out. Not so long ago she and her friends hung out here every day after school, on the weekends and all summer long. She had a different reality these days. And friends, well that was a joke. Kim, Brooke and all the others pretty much wrote her off after she became pregnant. Now her days were filled with doctors' appointments and researching how to be a good mother. She would not be like her mother. Engaged and pregnant at 18 wasn't exactly a dream come true but it's what her life was and she was determined to make the most of it.

Ordering an iced tea for herself and the companion she was waiting for, Adrianna smiled at the waitress. The dark haired girl faltered for a moment before smiling back and turning to get the drinks. It really didn't surprise her that people were having a hard time accepting her new attitude. After all she spent the better part of her life so far being a bitch to anyone she could. Especially Loren Tate.

Technically, Loren had never done anything to warrant the way Adrianna had treated her. In fact, she had always been really nice to her. She just happened to be the person Adrianna had zeroed in on after her mother's abandonment and her dads transition from part time father to completely unreasonable jackass. None of that had been of Loren's doing. Maybe it was the fact that everyone in their class knew that Loren and her mom were as close as best friends and that Nora Tate never missed a single school event. She supported her daughter in every single way. A luxury that Adrianna hadn't even had when her mom was around. That was just one of the reasons she was jealous of Loren Tate.

Another was the fact that Loren has had the same best friend since kindergarten. It was unbelievably annoying that Loren and Melissa spent so much time together and never got sick of one another. Adrianna couldn't name a single girl that she had been friends with in kindergarten. She and other girls usually didn't get along so well.

Then of course there was the fact that the father of her unborn baby had completely worshipped the ground Loren walked on before he started going out with her. Everyone in school had known about it, except apparently Loren. It had taken Adrianna all the way till tenth grade and a really short cheerleading skirt to make Phil start noticing her. But then of course Cameron, the most popular guy in school had started sniffing around Loren. It was completely ridiculous that she couldn't even tell that he liked her too. And as if those weren't all very good reasons to hate Loren Tate, she had captured the attention of the hottest guy on the planet and Adrianna's own father was to thank for that. Eddie Duran was now a proud member of the Loren Tate fan club. All very good reason to be mean and hateful to the girl, but none of which were her fault as Mel had so nicely pointed out.

Melissa was another thing that Adrianna had never counted on. Phil's sister, Loren's BFF had somehow become her friend too. Maybe it was the fact that she now lived across the hall from the eccentric sister of the guy she loved but regardless, Mel and Adrianna had somehow broken down the barriers between them and were actually not only getting along but hanging out as well. It was completely bizarre, yet really awesome. Adrianna finally had a friend that she knew would be there even if she wasn't perfect, because let's be honest, she was far from perfection. Mel had forgiven her for all the crap she had pulled and still wanted to be her friend. "Loren is a really good friend, too, Aid. I bet you if you talked to her, she would be willing to wipe the slate clean as well. "Those words were the reason that Adrianna was here today. To apologize, something she hated to do, to a girl who deserved it.

The waitress brought the ice teas out just as Adrianna heard a commotion by the entrance. She turned and fixed her blue eyes on not only Loren as she made her way through the crowd but also Eddie Duran. Every eye in the cafe was on the couple as Loren finally located Adrianna and made her way to the booth. Eddie followed closely behind his hand resting on the small of his girlfriend's back as people were snapping photos with their cell phones.

"Geez, you need the secret service or something," Adrianna remarked as Loren and Eddie finally made it to the table. Eddie chuckled as he let Loren slide into their side of the booth first and then sat down next to her. He mumbled an apology about the fact that everyone was now watching their every move, but Adrianna waved it off. "No probs. Thanks for coming."

Loren smiled, "I hope its ok that Eddie tagged along."

"Its fine. " And it really was. Adrianna had been dying to meet the rock star in person. He was her absolute favorite.

Loren gestured between the two with her left hand. "Eddie Duran meet Adrianna Masters. "

Eddie held his hand out and Adrianna took it, blushing as they shook hands and were formally introduced. "I am sorry about your father. He was my pop's doctor and a good one. "

"Thank you. Um, Loren I ordered you an iced tea, I hope that's ok. "

"It is. Thank you. So why did you want to meet?" Loren couldn't help but be suspicious when it came to Adrianna and her motives. She knew firsthand what the girl was capable of.

"A couples of reasons, actually. The first being that I owe you an apology." When Loren raised her eyebrows, Adrianna explained. "The pre-calc test. I set you up and it wasn't fair of me. I'm really sorry. "

To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. That was the last thing she had been expecting when she had gotten the voicemail from Adrianna asking to meet. She didn't really know what she had been expecting though. She almost didn't even come at all, not wanting to ruin the complete state of happiness she'd been living in for the past three days. Eddies return, the charges being dropped against him and playing the festival in New York had put her in a blissful little bubble and she didn't want Adrianna to pop it just yet. But Mel promised her that Adrianna was a changed person and Loren had come on Mel's word and Eddie's insistence that life is way too short to hold grudges. "Thank you, Adrianna. I appreciate that. "

Taking a sip of her drink, Adrianna realized her hand was shaking slightly. She really hated this making amends crap. "I also wanted to apologize for all the mean things I have ever said to you. "

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I've been a bitch to you and I am sorry. "

"I haven't always been so nice to you either so I am sorry too. "

Adrianna nodded and thought that so far this wasn't so bad. But of course she still had one apology left to make. She glanced at Eddie, "It's actually good that you are here because my next apology involves you."

Eddie's eyebrows shot up. "Me? I just met you five minutes ago, why would you owe me an apology?"

"I helped Chloe do something…."

Loren held up her hand to stop Adrianna, "you helped Chloe with that text message thing." At Adrianna's nod, she let out a frustrated sigh. "Why did you do that?"

"Honestly, I was jealous. You were getting all this attention at school, in the media, and from Eddie. Chloe found out that you and I don't get along and she came to my house. It sounded good at the time. I just wanted you knocked off your pedestal or whatever. I really am sorry, Loren. "

Loren looked at Adrianna for a minute then exhaled loudly, "its ok. "

"It didn't work anyway, "Eddie said smilingly adorably at Loren. " I knew that Loren would never send out something like that. I knew all along Chloe had been behind it. "He put his hand on top of Loren's that rested on the table. Adrianna looked at their hands with a smile. He really was crazy about Loren Tate. And it surprised her that she was actually happy for the two of them.

"I was also kind of hoping that we could call a truce or bury the ax or whatever"

Loren smiled, "Bury the hatchet. "

"Whateves," Adrianna tossed her hair over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Can we just stop being mean to each other?"

"I think we kind of have to. You are going to need all the help you can get when that baby comes and Lisa slips back into Nazi mode. "

Adrianna rolled her eyes, "she already has. Do you know that she makes me take four different kinds of vitamins a day? "

Loren laughed, "I can believe that."

"How was your festival thingy?"

"Amazing. But I am glad to be back home. Mel said that you need to go shopping next week for new clothes?"

Adrianna nodded and made a face, "I'm starting to show and none of my clothes fit right. "

"Maybe I can come with you guys? We could invite my mom and Lisa too? Kind of make a day out of it. Try out this truce of ours? "

Adrianna smiled brightly, "I would love that. "

"What about me?" Eddie asked with a smirk. "I _love _to shop" Loren playfully hit him in the arm for his sarcasm and he chuckled. "Maybe your boyfriend will want to help my dad and I move all his stuff in to Nora's."

Adrianna raised her eyebrows and smiled, "Max Duran is moving in with you? "

Loren shook her head, "No he is moving in with my mom. I have been staying at Eddie's since he was presumed dead. "

"And now that I am alive and kicking I am holding her for ransom. She can't move out until she's at least ninety. "He kissed her on the cheek and turned a dazzling smile on Adrianna, "So do you think your boyfriend will be up to packing up and moving my dad into the valley? Pop is a pack rat so we'll need all the muscle we can get. "

Adrianna's smile was wide as she nodded and accepted the job for Phil. Maybe this whole burying the hatchet thing was cool after all. Especially if it meant that not only would she, Mel and Loren become good friends but maybe Eddie and Phil would too.

"Hey, babe, "Loren started, turning to face her boyfriend. " You and Phil already have great conversation material. "

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, you can compare jail house experiences. "

Eddie rolled his eyes as Loren and Adrianna laughed. He couldn't even pretend to be offended by the comment and Loren knew it. Despite the hell that he'd lived through the last couple of weeks, one bright spot in his life remained. Loren. Listening as the girl he loved and Adrianna moved from making fun of him and Phil to discussing the cuteness that was Mel and Adam's relationship, Eddie knew that talking Loren into this today was a good idea. Everyone deserved to have a little bit of Loren in their lives, even the former mean girl that was clearly jealous of her. He was glad it all worked out and couldn't wait to see what life with Loren Tate had in store for him next.

**The End**


End file.
